Alianzas
by Isi-awesome-chan
Summary: Traigan una ambulancia para Alemania! -- que la alinza ruso-italiana se a formado! Fail sumary pero denle una oportunidad ¿si?
1. Alianza húngaro japonesa

Hola a todos! Aquí una idea rara que se me ocurrió. Culpen al ocio.

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himayura, al cual demandare al igual que a los que crearon las reglas de por hacerme repetir esto y bajarme el autoestima(?)

**Summary**: Uke esconde a tu seme! Seme esconde a tu uke! Que la alianza húngaro-japonesa se ha formado!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Alianza húngaro-japonesa.<p>

Hace unas semanas que se había formado la reciente alianza entre Hungría y Japón pero a ningún país le llamaba demasiado la atención ya que últimamente se habían estado formando diversas alianzas. Pero esa mañana se dieron cuenta de que esta alianza les traería problemas.

Día normal, mañana normal. Todo cotidiano hasta que todas las naciones se encontraron con una revista junto al diario. Bastó leer el índice para causarle desmayos a más de una nación.

El índice decía así:

-Top 10 de los ukes más ukes.

- Consejos para semes.

-Consejos para ukes.

- ¿España es un pedófilo? Argumentos y suposiciones.

- Inglaterra vs Romano ¿Quién es el más tsundere?

- Últimos chismes sobre las parejas del G-8

- Test para ukes. ¿Quién es tu seme perfecto?

- Fotografías "indiscretas". Esta semana, Canadá.

- Como tratar con un tsundere. Consejos útiles.

- Top de las parejas más cute. Ganador de esta semana: AlemaniaxItalia

- Top de la pareja más "caliente". Ganador de esta semana: AméricaxInglaterra. Descubra porqué.

- Grecia vs Francia. ¿Quién es más activo sexualmente?

- ¿China por Corea o Rusia? Infórmese de ambas parejas.

- Horóscopo a lo yaoi.

-Despedida de la editorial.

Encuentre su regalo al final de la revista. Esta semana, doujinshi AméricaxInglaterra R-18 SIN CENSURA. Próxima semana, doujinshi hard yaoi EspañaxRomano.

Y al final, en los créditos, se podía leer: _Esta revista ha sido traída a usted por la agrupación húngaro-japonesa._

-"Yo los mato"- fue lo que más de una nación pensó.

Y el resultado final de esta revista fue:

-Un inglés y un italiano sureño furiosos.

-Un francés babeando por "ciertas fotos indiscretas" de "cierto canadiense" y con el orgullo herido por perder frente a Grecia.

-Un estadounidense con paro cardiaco por "cierto doujinshi". –del cual la revista no se hará responsable puesto que traía la advertencia de "R-18" y un "SIN CENSURA" en letras grandes-

-Un coreano y un ruso declarándose la guerra.

-Un polaco feliz de la vida con los chismes y los consejos.

- Una taiwanesa y una belga babeando con la revista.

- Y finalmente pero no menos importante, un español impaciente a que salga el doujinshi de la próxima semana, al perecer ni cuenta se dio de la parte de "España es un pedófilo".

Al final, en la conferencia mundial se le puso fin a la alianza húngaro-japonesa por mayoría de votos…

¡Pero esto no acaba ahí! Pues la revista se siguió sacando. Siendo Polonia, España, Bélgica y Taiwán los mayores compradores.

Fin (?)

* * *

><p>Bueno, mi idea es formar distintas alianzas entre países, de las más comunes a las más locas, y narrar que pasaría si ocurrieran dichas juntas.<p>

Si quieren pueden pedir una alianza! Y yo veré si puedo hacerla.

Saludos!

_**...Deja un review y colabora para que la revista de la alianza húngaro-japonesa se pueda seguir sacando!...**_


	2. Alianza polaco alemana

*O* muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Al final del cap los contestaré! Ahora vamos con el siguiente capítulo!

Declaimer: Hetalia no es mío ¬3¬ pero cuando todos seamos uno con Rusia le pediré a este que me regale Hetalia! :D XD

Summary: Prusia, trae cerveza y revistas porno! Italia!...em…tu quédate quieto…Cuidado naciones! Que se a formado la alianza polaco-alemana!

Capitulo 2: Alianza polaco-alemana.

Todo comenzó hace una semana. El jefe de Polonia, cansado de la actitud…em…"un-tanto-afeminada" de la nación, decide que lo mejor es juntarlo con alguien que lo ponga al margen ¿Y quién mejor que Alemania para eso? Y así inició el problema.

-Ve! Doitsu! No me dejes!- lloriqueaba cierto italiano, aferrándose a las piernas del alemán.

-Italia! Compórtate! Volveré en una semana así que tranquilízate- le calmaba Alemania, o al menos lo intentaba, ya que Italia no quería ceder.

-Pero! No quiero que te vayas! Déjame ir contigo!- seguía lloriqueando.

El alemán suspiro. Sabía que Feliciano no cedería, pero eran asuntos de gobierno por lo que no le podía llevar.

-Italia…te prometo que volveré lo antes posible ¿sí? Puedes estar tranquilo- habló Ludwig con voz tranquila. Italia cesó sus sollozos, pero seguía sin soltarle las piernas al alemán- y si me dejas ir…em…te traeré un regalo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió al rubio. Y, a una rapidez que hasta la velocidad de la luz envidiaría, el italiano ya se había incorporado y se despedía con la mano.

-Que te vaya bien Alemania! No olvides mi regalo!- le decía. Alemania no pudo evitar que una gotita se le escurriera por la sien.

_1 semana después_

En casa de Polonia…

-Supongo que no funciono…- decía el jefe de Polonia.

-Supones…¡¿Supones? Que se supone que haga yo ahora!- gritaba exasperado el superior de Alemania.

En casa de Alemania…

-Vee! Doitsu, Doitsu!- gritaba entusiasmado Italia, agitando los brazos mientras el auto que traía a su querido Alemania se acercaba.

En cuanto el alemán bajo del auto Italia se le tiró encima.

-Alemania! Te eche mucho de menos! – decía feliz Italia.

-Osea, tipo, como que estas arrugando mi súper fabulosa ropa- se quejó… ¿Alemania?

-¿Ve?- preguntó extrañado veneciano. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba así Alemania?

- Ah! Estoy como que totalmente cansado, iré a tomar una ultra fabulosa siesta de belleza- dijo Alemania (N/A: Hasta a mí me cuesta creer que es Alemania XD) y entró a la casa dejando al italiano confundido.

*Periodo de procesamiento de información de Italia (aprox. Media hora)*

-Vee! Japón! Es terrible! Alemania está actuando muy raro!

-Uhm…I-Italia-kun…e-estoy un poco ocupado ahora…ah! Espere, Grecia-san!

*Bip…Bip…Bip*

La llamada se cortó. Italia estaba tan preocupado por Alemania en este momento que ni se preocupo del porque gemía Japón ni porqué se cortó la llamada. Sólo marcó lo más rápido que pudo a la única solución que le quedaba.

*10 minutos después*

-Kesese. El grandioso ore-sama está aquí!- anunció Prusia entrando en casa de su hermano. Si había alguien que podía volver a la normalidad a Alemania ese era Prusia ¿Por qué? Pues porque es awesome!

Italia solo le saludó con la mano. Andaba depresivo por el solo hecho de pensar que Alemania no volvería a ser más Alemania.

Ambos entraron a la habitación del alemán, quien estaba echado en la cama hablando por teléfono.

-¿En serio Pol? ¿De verdad? OMG! No te creó!- hablaba como una adolecente.

A Prusia le recorrió un escalofrió. ¿En cerio ese era el serio y recto de su hermano?

-Bueno, no es nada que no se pueda remediar con una de mis "sesiones especiales"- declaró el prusiano- Ita-chan, es mejor que nos dejes solos.

El italiano obedeció sin rechistar. Todo por el bien de su querido Alemania.

Una vez se fue, Prusia le arrebató el teléfono a Alemania.

-O sea, tipo, que demonios te pasa!- reclamó el alemán- o sea, como que triple hello!*

-Mmm…no quería recurrir a esto pero al parecer es necesario West- dijo y luego sacó algo de su bolsillo, al parecer unas fotos, y se las mostro a su hermano.

* A la semana siguiente*

Alemania entraba en la sala de reuniones mundiales, aún abochornado por su "anterior comportamiento".

-Ve! Alemania volvió a la normalidad!- gritó un feliz italiano lanzándose a abrazar a Ludwig, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-O sea, que aburrido, Lud volvió a ser el serio de siempre- se quejaba Polonia.

-Y así, ese día se firmó el decreto 516 que dice "Se prohíbe toda alianza posible entre Polonia y Alemania a menos que sea expresamente necesario, momento que ojala jamás ocurra"-

Fin(¿)

Bien, ese fue el cap, 100% fail pero es algo XD

Respondiendo reviews!

Jessica Winchester : Que bueno que te gustó! Quería que aparecieran los nórdicos, los amo *O*, pero no se me ocurría como ponerlos u_u, espero poder agregarlos en otro cap! Saludos!

Jeanne S: También pensé en hacer un fic sobre la revista, pero se me haría un poco difícil continuarlo: / Quizá cuando termine este haga el fic explícitamente de la revista :D Saludos!

PukuPanda: XDD qué bueno que te gustara! Yo también quiero la revista! D: pero Polonia se compró todos los ejemplares que quedaban para enterarse de las últimas novedades ¬¬ XD. Obvio que saldrán más! Hare cap de todas las alianzas que se me ocurran! Si quieres puedes pedir una. Saludos!

Lily Yavetil: Gracias :D Yo también amo la alianza húngaro-japonesa! El sueño de toda yaoista es que algún día se forme esa alianza! *babea* XD Gracias por el review! Saludos!

KarimeA: Cuando termine este fic puede que saque uno exclusivamente para la revista! :D yo también quiero un tomo XD Nah, en próximos caps te enteraras de cómo se inicio XD. Ojala te guste la alianza polaco-alemana XD Saludos y gracias por el review!

Bien, la awesome yo se despide!

_**-¿Review? Si dejas review te diré lo que Prusia le mostró a Alemania!-**_


	3. Alianza suizo francesa

Adsasdas gracias por todos los reviews! *O*. De ahora en adelante puede que me demore más en actualizar porque no se me ocurren alianzas T_T gracias a Dios tengo a mi querida Marcelina que me da ideas (Marcelina es mi globo terráqueo XD seeh, lo sé, estoy tan loca que le pongo nombre). Al final del cap respondo reviews!

Declaimer: Hetalia no es mío y más les vale a los que crearon las reglas de pagarme el psicólogo después de la baja de autoestima que me causa decir esto TT-TT

Summary: Liechtenstein cúbrete los ojos! Que la alianza suizo-francesa se a formado!

Capitulo 3: Alianza suizo-francesa.

Era una mañana tranquila en casa de Suiza, aunque para este no lo era tanto.

Ayer había firmado un tratado de alianza con Francia. Si, leyeron bien, con FRANCIA, con el jodido pervertido francés. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pues porque ahorraría miles en diversas cosas. Pero eso no le quitaba la inseguridad, pues el francés se estaba quedando en su casa como "muestra de amistad" según el país del amor.

Vash se levanto temprano y, como se encontraba aburrido ya que era muy temprano y nadie se había levantado, se dirigió a la habitación de Liechtenstein. Aunque jamás lo confesaría, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era admirar a la chica mientras dormía.

Una vez frente a la puerta puso su mano en la perilla, dispuesto a abrir la puerta pero unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación lo detuvieron. Pegó la oreja a la madera para oír de que se trataba.

-F-Francia-san, uhm…no…no estoy segura- escuchaba una dulce y delicada voz. Vash la reconoció enseguida, era la de su hermanita. A Suiza casi le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar el nombre del maldito pervertido francés de los labios de su querida Liech, y peor fue al escuchar un… ¿gemido?

-Tranquila _mon petit_ Lily, solo tiene que acostumbrarse y le encantará, Francia-onii-san te dará placer- A Vash le hervía la sangre. Lo mataría, mataría a ese francés si le había hecho algo a SU Liech.

-Unmh…ah…se-se siente bien- gemía Lily. A la mierda el jodido ahorro! Mataría a ese puto francés. Gracias a Dios siempre andaba con su escopeta en mano (N/A: Váyase a saber de dónde la saco O.O) y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡MALDITO Y PUTO FRANCÉS! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABERLE TOCADO UN PELO A MI HERMANA!- gritó para darle la paliza de su vida a Francis.

*25 minutos más tarde*

Liechtenstein aún se tapaba los ojos para no ver y Suiza por fin se había cansado de golpear a Francis.

-O-onii-sama, Francia-san solo me estaba dando un masaje- decía la chica temerosa. Y era cierto. La chica había despertado con dolor de espalda y el francés le había ofrecido darle un masaje, pero Lily no estaba segura ya que jamás le habían dado un masaje. Vash casi se desmaya al escuchar eso.

*A la semana siguiente (después de que Francia salió del hospital)*

Vash tuvo que pedirle las merecidas disculpas a Francis y así se desintegró la alianza suizo-francesa. Vash juró para sí jamás volver a firmar un tratado y seguir siendo un país neutral, por si las dudas. Su querida Lily era mil millones infinitomil veces más importante que todos los ahorros del mundo.

Moraleja: Francis aprendió a jamás de los jamases darle un masaje a una chica inocente con hermano suizo sobreprotector.

Fin (¿)

Tadán! XD hice girar a mí querida Marcelina y me apunto primero Suiza y luego Francia LOL a que Marcelina es awesome?

Respondiendo reviews!

**Vongola Hime-sama: **Perdón por no haber respondido a tu review en el cap anterior D: tuve problemas técnicos y justo cuando estaba por publicar el cap 2 llegó tu review y como no se editar un cap no lo pude responder u_u. Qué bueno que te hizo reír! La alianza húngaro-japonesa es el sueño de toda fan Yaoi! *babea de solo imaginarlo*

**B.: **XDD lo vez? La polonidad se contagia! D: XD Seeh, viva a Gilbo! XD créeme, me sentí rara escribiendo a Ludwig de esa manera. Cuando termine este fic escribiré una historia sobre la revista! Saludos y gracias por tu review!

**Mickz: ***O* muchas gracias! Me alegra haberte hecho reír!. O sea, tipa, la polonidad es lo más, asi que come que obvio que se contagia(¿) LOL Gracias, lo se, soy tan awesome 8) XD Saludos y gracias por tu review!

**Dark-nesey:** Ains, gracias! –- XD Gracias por tu review! Saludos!

**Lily Yavetil:** XD gracias! Qué bueno que te hizo reír!. Cuando termine este fic hare uno de la revista y así la alianza húngaro-japonesa yaoisará el mundo!(?) LOL Saludos y gracias!

**Jeanne S**: XD seeh, aunque como que Pol me quedo medio OoC pero bueeeno que más da. Sehh soy mala con ortografía hasta el punto de escribir "ortografía" con H XD y eso que lenguaje es mi mejor promedio! Los misterios de la vida XD. Gracias! Cuando empieze a escribir de la revista te pediré consejos! Saludos y gracias!

**PukuPanda: **XD pensar que el calmado y pasivo de Japón está con el país más activo sexualmente LOL (es verdad! Grecia es el país más activo sexualmente! Incluso más que Francia! LOL) . O sea, triple hello!, Pol es tan super genial que podría dominar el mundo pero no lo hace porque está ocupado decorando a su pony!(?) XD. :O acertaste! Aunque no lo creas eso fue lo que le mostró! XD se me olvido aclararlo en el cap anterior! Como regalo por haber acertado te doy…em…no sé, XD lo que quieras! Saludos y gracias!

_**-Review? Si dejas review Francia-niisan te dará un masaje!-**_


	4. Alianza ruso italiana

Buaaaa! solo 2 review! *se pone en una esquina emo* pero no importa! Aquí el siguiente y ultimo cap! Seeeh, este será el último y después empiezo con mi proyecto de "La revista húngaro-japonesa". Por cierto, ¿alguien me dice como podría ponerle a la revista? Es que no se me ocurre!

**Declaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece y eso me hace ponerme más emo de lo que ya estoy TT_TT

**Sumary**: Llamen una ambulancia para alemania! –y de paso un psicólogo- porque la alianza ruso-italiana se ha formado!

_**Alianza ruso-italiana**_

-Ve Alemania! Tengo miedo! Voy a morir!*- lloriqueaba Italia del norte sin consuelo alguno.

-Italia! Compórtate como un soldado! Ya te dije que no vas a morir!- le gritaba por…em…creo que ya es la cuarenta y cinco aba vez.

-Pero! Tengo miedo!- seguía lloriqueando.

_Al otro día… _

-Ve, Doitsu! Ya no tengo miedo!- decía un nuevamente feliz Veneciano.

-Que bue-

-¡Porque me volví uno con Rusia!- decía ensanchando su sonrisa.

*Periodo de procesamiento de información de Alemania*

-Vee, Doitsu! No te mueras!- gritaba Italia mientras seguía a los paramédicos quienes llevaban a un desmayado alemán.

Razón del porque esta alianza: Rusia le dijo a Italia que si se volvía uno con él el General Invierno espantaría a la muerte y –cofcofelmuyidiotacofocof- Italia aceptó.

Gracias a Dios en dos días el tratado se pudo anular.

Razón: Alemania le dijo a Rusia que si anulaba el tratado le daría fotos de…emm…la "intimidad" de China y Rusia aceptó gustoso.

En China…

-No sé porqué pero siento un horrible escalofrío-aru

Conclusión: Fuerza China! Te apoyamos!

Fin.

*: En las noticias apareció que había mucha conmoción en Italia debido a que por una predicción se decía que Italia desaparecería y se me hizo gracioso XD

Bien, uno de los caps mas aburridos que he hecho sin contar el anterior pero últimamente ando sin mucha creatividad u.u

Creo que la próxima semana empiezo el fic de la revista!

Agradecimientos a todos los que comentaron este fic y en especial a Vongola Hime-sama y a AliceIggyKirkland por haber sido los únicos review! Gracias! Espero lean mi próximo fic!

Saludos!

**ALERTA!:** Lamentablemente a ocurrido algo terrible, lo más horrible que podría pasar! Marcelina nos ha…nos ha…abandonado! Snif snif* la pobre padeció cuando la malvada pelota de mi hermana la botó de el estante T_T descansa en paz fiel amiga!. Pero hay buenas noticias! Ahora tengo a Arthur junior! (otro globo terráqueo XD) porque le puse así? Simple, lo dí vuelta 3 veces para ver que país me aparecía y en esas 3 veces siempre me apuntó Inglaterra O.O XD seeh mi querido Arthur junior es awesome!

_Review?...para una pobre escritora que se quedo sin internet TT_TT_


End file.
